Raw Talent/Transcript
BEACON HILLS ROADS/BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC a day of early morning, Theo Raeken is sleeping in the back of his SUV with a sheet serving as a pillow until some knocking noise wakes him up. Theo looks around to see who made the noise and he hears it again, causing him to look to the other side and he finds a cop, who gives him a stern look. Theo, realizing what he has to do, gets up and gives the cop a compreensive look THEO: Okay. Okay. knowing he has to move or we will be in trouble, turns on his SUV and moves to another place. Later, at night, Theo is sleeping this time in the driver's seat but another cop finds him with a lamp and knocks on the window, causing Theo to wake up and realize tha this place was bad to sleep there THEO: Yeah, okay, all right, all right. cop leaves after making and Theo moves to another place, which turns out to be a junk yard. Theo stays woken up to check if any cop comes to force him to move again but no one comes when he looks around. Once Theo confirms he can sleep there, he lies down, covers himself with the sheet and falls sleep. Unbeknownst to him, a spider is seen on the window and gets in the car. Next morning, Theo is woken up by another cop who knocks on his window, forcing Theo to move once again. Next day, another cop knocks on Theo's window twice, forcing Theo to get up THEO: Yeah. moves again and in the next 2 mornings, he is woken up by 2 other cops that force him to move, much to his annoyance THEO: Come on! moves one more time and is woken up next morning by a cop. In another night, the spider from a few nights ago is in Theo's right arm, causing him to wake up. The spider crawls in Theo's arm until reaching the hand. Theo turns his wrist around and the spider keeps crawling around the hand until, somehow, enters through Theo's skin. Theo panicks, wanting to know how the spider got in through his skin and starts tracking its movements through the arm and the shoulder. Theo enters the animal clinic, opens a drawer and gets a mirror and a scalpel. He turns on the lamp, takes off his T-shirt, starts sensing the spider on his lower back and uses the mirror to help him. Once Theo gets the spider where he wants, he stabs his lower back with the scalpel, hits the spider and takes it out. Theo checks the spider and it disappears in black smoke, causing Theo to drop the scalpel in fear. Theo puts his T-shirt back on, goes back to his car and decides to call Scott McCall. Theo has Scott's number "(415)-555-0165" but before Scott can answer, someone knocks on the window and a light flashes in Theo's face causing him to see 4 men holding guns pointed at him, causing him to raise his hands in surrender. Several shots fire TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS PRESERVE McCall is running frantically through the woods as Gerard Argent's voice is heard, but he's not physically present GERARD: echoing We find them. We kill them. We kill them all. starts experiencing FLASHBACKS of his first full moon night in Wolf Moon, which include the moments he was looking for Allison Argent with his werewolf senses, blinded and shot in the forearm by the Hunters' arrows. In PRESENT DAY, Scott jumps over a tree trunk and stops as Chris Argent's voice is heard, but he's not physically present ARGENT: Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break its own teeth, trying to chew through the bars? starts experiencing more FLASHBACKS of his first full moon night which include him seeing the Hunters with his werewolf vision and returning to human form after being saved by Derek Hale. In PRESENT DAY, Scott decides to keep running as Chris' voice is heard again and there's a FLASHBACK of him telling Scott a story of his in [[Magic Bullet]] ARGENT: echoing Something that out of control is better off dead. scene flashes back and forth between PRESENT DAY and FLASHBACKS of Scott almost being captured by Chris and his men in his first full moon night. Once the scene stops in PRESENT DAY, Scott starts hearing vibrations and the screen shakes until somevoice is heard, it is Malia Tate MALIA: We can still catch him. he stops hearing the vibrations, Scott turns around and finds Malia and Lydia Martin behind him SCOTT: confused Catch who? MALIA: The killer. What were you thinking about? takes out of his pocket the bullet they found next to Halwyn's body SCOTT: Getting the bullet to Argent. looks a bit doubtful of Scott's idea before she starts speaking MALIA: Even if he's the one who fired it? SCOTT: Especially if he's the one. turns to his front to start walking but before he can do so, he starts hearing heartbeats, causing him to make a suspicious look SCOTT; Do you hear that? looks conscient of the heartbeats just as Scott since she also can hear them MALIA: Heartbeats. SCOTT: and breathing heavily A lot of them. They're here. LYDIA: Who? vision blurs for a moment but through the trees, he can see people with a red lights, causing him to panic more SCOTT: Hunters. Run. starts running towards the Hunters to protect his friends but Malia and Lydia, instead of obeying Scott's order, start following him behind MALIA: Scott, wait. keeps running and ignores Malia, causing the girls to keep following him MALIA: Scott! keeps running but he turns around and sees people with a red light running after him and the girls, causing him to keep running but he stops once he gets surrounded by multiple red laser-sight beams. Scott tries to look for a way out but no success. Without any other option but to fight, Scott shifts into his werewolf form, growls at the Hunters, catches sight of the closest one and attacks him. The Hunter and Scott roll into the floor but the Hunter is actually Sheriff Stilinski SHERIFF: Argh! Scott. Scott, it's me. It's me! Scott! Scott. finally realizes he's attacking the Sheriff and looks to his chest, noticing that the Sheriff is holding a gun pointed to his heart. Scott looks horrified that he almost killed his best friend's father as the deputies approach. Scott looks at the deputies and his Alpha eyes revert back to their original brown SHERIFF: Okay, okay. Come on. It's okay. It's okay. gets up from the ground SHERIFF: Everybody, stay back. It's just a kid. of the deputies, Deputy Vargas, looks a bit confused that Scott's eyes were glowing bright red VARGAS: What's wrong with his eyes? looks a bit nervous that he will have to expose Scott to make a good explanation but Jordan Parrish stands in front of her PARRISH: You heard the Sheriff. Stand down. Vargas listens to Parrish's order and reluctantly stands down as Malia and Lydia arrive, panting from barely being able to catch Scott. Scott has fully reverted back to his human form and gives Lydia and Malia a depressed look before he gets up. Scott, Malia and Lydia take Parrish and Sheriff to the place where they found Halwyn's body SCOTT: lamenting I'm really sorry. gives Scott a look that is meant to say "It's okay, it wasn't your fault." and Scott turns to Parrish with a still worried look of his nearly exposed werewolf nature SCOTT: You don't think they saw anything, do you? is crouched down examining Halwyn's dead body with a lamp, turns it off and turns to Scott with an unbelieving look PARRISH: No more than they're used to. SHERIFF: curiously You wanna tell me what happened here? PARRISH: to Halwyn He's a Hellhound. MALIA: A dead Hellhound. looks not surprised at all with these news SHERIFF: Yep, got that. PARRISH: Well, I don't get it. I didn't think you could kill a Hellhound. MALIA: Looks a lot easier than I thought. an akward silence before Sheriff jerkes his head to right SHERIFF: You got anything you wanna add? thinks of showing Sheriff the bullet he and the girls found next to Halwyn's body but he decides to keep it in his pocket and hide it SCOTT: Yeah... I don't think it was just any bullet. crouches down and looks at Halwyn's body with a worried look PARRISH: I hope not. MCCALL HOUSE Malia and Lydia arrive at the McCall House in Malia's Toyota Camry. Scott, in the back, takes off his security belt and Lydia gives him a questioning look LYDIA: Why didn't you say anything? to avoid explaining, gives Lydia the same look SCOTT: Why didn't you say anything? looks both at Scott and Lydia with a questioning look MALIA: Why didn't either of you say anything? Wait, was I supposed to say something? SCOTT: None of us said anything because of Argent, and none of us are going to say anything until we talk to him. Everybody good with that. and Malia look unconvinced of Scott's decision but Lydia turns to him with a condition LYDIA: As long as we talk to Argent soon. Immediately, would be preferable. MALIA: Premonition? LYDIA: sarcastically Yeah. The one with the screaming, and people killing each other? SCOTT: First we find Argent. opens the door and gets out of the car BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL the boys' locker room, Mason Hewitt is talking to Liam Dunbar, who is getting dressed for lacrosse drills, about the new threat in town MASON: I was saying that if we're taling about some sort of mystical creature that's so powerful the only safe place to put it is in the Wild Hunt, then we have a serious problem. looks not worried about the new threat and looks focused on something else LIAM: Can we figure it out while I'm running drills? Brett's meeting me to help the freshmen that wanna make First Line.Category:Episode Transcripts